The Android operating system (“Android OS”) relies on a rich inter-application messaging system called “Intents” for communication between mobile applications on a mobile device. The messaging system promotes collaboration between applications by allowing applications to leverage existing data or services from each other. An Intent can be used to request a functionality from another application or broadcast an event. For example, a restaurant directory application can ask one application to launch a restaurant website, another application to call a restaurant, another application to display directions to a restaurant, and so on.